Hazy Nights
by Casinova027
Summary: The boom of clubs and alcohol during the Prohibition caused many clubs to sky rocket in business. Drinking was at an all time high, along with partying in every meaning of the word... And Tahno was directly in the center of it. His club, The Wolf-Bats Lair, was extremely popular in Republic City. His life was at its peak... Until a woman in a gorgeous blue suit came. TahnoxKorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Reviews ar e greatly appreciated**.

* * *

The thick smog that intoxicated the small show room didn't seem to lower any guests intent to dance the night away. Anyone who came to the club wished to ease their troubles away, and drinking along with smoking was their escape. With the Prohibition in full swing, anyone would be itching to get any tasty drink around these parts. Which is why this little club called the Wolf-Bat Lair was such a great hit.

You've got it all; beautiful women, talented musicians, great drinks, and the one and only Tahno. All the women would come for him, and all the men wanted to be him. It wasn't as if he was incredibly difficult to search for, either. There was a certain aura he would have, it had an alluring sense of confidence that anyone could clearly see. Let alone the fact that he had the gorgeous curly locks and lustful blue eyes, he wasn't exactly a hidden treasure. The smell of cigarettes would follow him everywhere, so he would drown it in a cologne that seemed too expensive for anyone else to own ...

He was famous in Republic City, along with his three other friends, that they became know as the Wolf-Bats. The whispers of their actions would echo down all the streets... 'Did you see the Wolf-Bats last night?' 'Those Wolf-Bats have such a sultry air to them!' I'd give anything for just one night...'

Tahno found each of these to be compliments. He loved being the center of everyone's world, especially his own. The club's atmosphere was the same as every nights', everyone was enjoying themselves and getting drunk beyond reason. Most people drank until they fell on the dance floor, much to his pleasure. He shifted his balance onto the stool behind him and swiveled to face the bartender with his bright white teeth and alluring smirk.

"Some wine would be wonderful, sweets. My throats' just so dry..." His over exaggerated gesture of rubbing his fingers over his adams apple cause the woman to chuckle, grabbing the wine bottle and pouring him another glass. With a small wink and nod, he took the glass and swiveled back to the crowd of drunkards.

Only... There was a new guest who stood on the opposite side of the floor, their hat shadowing their features. His brow quirked when he took another sip, eyes entrapped with the new guest. It wasn't a regular, that he was sure of.

Wondering if he should investigate the other person, his attention was brought to the woman standing before the mic. Her frame seemed built from the gods themselves; each curve exactly where they should be. The contrast of hair and skin was flawless, snow white skin and dark black hair that curtained her shoulders. Her makeup consisted of dark reds and purples, and her lips were as red as blood. She was a marvel, a treasure even. Something Tahno wanted to have. The air of superiority the woman had made him smirk, and her gaze was placed on the crowd in front of her. With a giggle that displayed her pearl teeth, she spoke in an sultry tone.

"I hope you all are having a good time tonight... My name's Asami Sato, and I'll be singing some smooth jazz for you all tonight. So kick back and dance the night away." Her wink did not go unnoticed as the many men in the club hooted and hollared, even the suspicious stranger in the corner. Tahno scoffed and rose his drink to the girl, her song beginning.

After his glass was emptied Tahno rose from his seat to observe the guests this evening. His eyes landed on the reporter who had been coming in recently, almost every night. The boy had wavy black hair, and it was kept in a somewhat messy manner. His green eyes were so bright that it could stop anyone in their tracks, along with his muscles. He seemed to know who was who... And he was friendly. Strutting over to the reporter, he took the empty stool next to him and avoided all eye contact.

"Bolin, was it?" he inquired, elbows resting on the counter as he faced the beautiful Asami. Bolin was stunned at the sudden conversation he was having, let alone that it was with the legendary Tahno. With a quick gulp of his beer his eyes widened, and he began to stutter.

"Um... Y-Yeah! My name's errrr.. Bolin! Aren't you um.. Tahno?" His eyes shifted from side to side, wondering if anyone else was experiencing what he was at this moment.

"You've got that right, kid. From my guess, you know a lot of people. Mind telling me who that fellow is over there?" Tahno pointed at the person in the corner, their hat up and their attention at the singer. Bolin registered the face quite quickly and shook his head violently, his brows furrowed.

"That's a friend of my Boss, her name's Korra. She always dresses up in blue suits and stuff... Don't know why."

Tahno rose his brows in shock, but his expression remained stoic. So, it was a woman... That's his one for the night. "Tch... I see. Thanks."

He patted Bolin on the back before sneaking his way to this Korra. If she thought she could hide from him, she's got another thing coming. She doesn't seem like the others'... That's for sure. That inticed Tahno even more.

Making his way behind her, he could see her obvious feminine features. Her round face, long hair... She didn't even hide her chest. The biggest thing that caught his attention was her eyes. Crisp and bright, the color of the ocean. After staring at the marvel for a few seconds, her expression became disgusted and her glare was prominent.

"Anything you want? You've kinda just been staring at me for a bit. It's gross..." Her voice was harsh, but not enough to sting Tahno. If anything, this served to be a challenge. One he won't pass down easily. Leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his smug attitude grew.

"Ah, attitude. My favorite flavor... Mind me asking why a girl like you is playing dress up? Shouldn't you be like the other girls? I heard sequences are in now, and they'd look nice in you." He wasn't necessarily trying to be rude, it just came out as so. Korra immediately sucked her teeth, turning away from him as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not into dresses. But I bet you are... _Pretty Boy._ "

His brows furrowed as her three last syllables reached his ears. Sure, he put some effort into his appearance, but that wasn't something awful. She wouldn't win this yet...

"Oh, so you find me pretty? Well, isn't that adorable. Didn't think you had it in you, to be quite honest." his eyes displayed his charisma, and his smirk was a matching icon. Korra let out a loud scoff and turned to face him. The anger she had in her grew as she was face to face with this wretched man.

"Listen, idiot. I'm not into you. Your slimy appearance is gross, and you look like you've humped every chick in this joint. How 'bout you leave me be while your face still looks pretty?" her knuckles cracked and her brows furrowed. One more comment and he'd be on the ground, she was sure of it.

"You say that yet you still call me pretty... Whatever. I'll be back. Maybe then you'll finally see straight." he chuckled as he walked off, but not before he ducked and missed a flying glass from the girl. The other patrons in the club stared in shock, but shrugged of the projectile since it isn't the first time someone did that. This would prove to be very entertaining to him... Enough to satiate his boredom. That proved to be harder than he expected it to be.

As he began his saunter back to the counter, the beautiful Asami had decided to take a small respite and drink. The gods seem to work in mysterious ways... At least that's what Tahno thought. The woman looked gorgeous from up close, her eyes a glorious light green. Her smile had the oddest sense of charm to it, one that could clear anyone's sorrows away. Overall, she was a finely crafted human. One Tahno would do anything to have. Leaning onto the counter, he gestured towards the bartender with a smile.

"Excuse me, all drinks for our wonderful guest here are on me. With a voice like that, you must be parched." His smile was soft, and he landed his hand right beside her's.

"I am, actually. Singing for some time gives me a headache... But that doesn't seem to be the case currently." her eyes met his, and she couldn't help but smirk. Folding her legs slowly, she took a sip of her wine and smiled.

"Then we should definitely fix that, in my opinion. My name's Tahno, and I take it you're Asami Sato. You're quite famous around these parts for your voice and... Many other things." he smirked, and Asami couldn't help but chuckle. She subtly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared back at him.

"Many other things? I hope they aren't awful slanders... "

"Of course not. They're just comments on your beauty. They certainly didn't lie..." his smirk grew again, and Asami couldn't help but smile in reply.

"Even so, nothing will come from flattery. Thank you for the drinks, however. I'll see you, Tahno." placing her glass on the counter, she walked back to the stage with her hips swaying.

She was one of the seven wonders of the world... And she'll be back. Her and that Korra.

As she began her next song, Tahno sighed and stared at the many decorations that were placed on the walls. One in particular was a new article about recent gang attacks... And the vigilante that stopped them called 'The Avatar.' This wasn't the first time the name was brought up. Every lifetime someone would take up the fight against crime and go under the incognito known as 'The Avatar', with four different color suits that would repeat themselves in a cycle. Blue, beige, red, and green... It would always be to no avail because crime would never end... But it was a good way to give people hope. Hope Tahno didn't dare bother with believing. His life was comfortable without this altruistic thought of hope, just working hard. Things happen for a reason... He can't change that. Might as well live his life to the fullest.

* * *

Hours past before the crowd of drunkards thinned, and the many women who came to speak to Tahno often had private moments with him... But he soon found himself bored with the girls and of dancing. The sun would rise soon...

As he made his way towards the exit, his arm was yanked and he turned to face who was before him. The same tanned girl from earlier was there,her arms crossed and glare sharp.

"Did you honestly think you could leave before you apologized?" her hips shifted to one side, awaiting his answer.

With a scoff he rubbed his neck, trying to form a decent thought.

"Fine, I apologize for trying to have some alone time with you and show you what you're missing out on. Is that what you wish to hear?" he smirked.

Korra could feel a small rush if blood hit her cheeks, and instead punched the man in the arm. She didn't hold back, and he groaned in pain before grabbing his arm.

"Watch yourself, Pretty Boy. I don't play nice." she remarked before exited the club.

"No, but I might have an idea how you do play..." he mumbled, rubbing his arm and leaving the club before he sustains another injury.

* * *

The lights glistened in Republic City, the night fading away with small gleams if sunshine. The only sound that could be heard was the crickets, and the spews of cusses from the mad man down the block. Tahno could barely hear his words, but he could gather that it had something to do with the man's bush... Best to avoid him.

Tahno enjoyed the short walk to his apartment whenever he left the club. It allowed him to gather his thoughts, and not have to put his persona on. He could ponder what really bothered him, and not have to worry on someone intruding in his business. It was his favorite time of the day.

Slithering a hand into his front pocket, he allowed the other one to comb through his hair as he sighed. How much longer will he keep this charade going? Sure, this job was easy. But he wanted something more than just looking pretty and drinking the night away. The investment in the club was a good move, seeing as how popular it is now. Business won't falter for awhile... But his spirits might. He can't fix his life up now, but he could at least try to have some meaning in it.

Turning the corner onto his apartment, he allowed another sigh to escape his lips. How many years has he had this apartment? The thought escaped him as he puts the key and turns it, entering his current niche. While he might lead a flirtatious and wild life, his apartment didn't reflect that in the slightest. White and gray walls, classy furniture and modern decor, it seemed as if it was an advertisement for a furniture store. It was the only stable thing he had.

Placing his expensive jacket on the rack and removing his clothes, he flopped onto his bed and said his good night to the world. He needs to be fully rested for another night of partying...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Reviews ar e greatly appreciated! I want to make this story very good and long, so input is well taken.**

* * *

As a sprinkle of light shined through the spread curtains, a stout mumble could be heard buried under the plain sheets. Pallid fingers played with the knots in the messy black hair, attempting to comb the untamed hair. It was days like this Tahno wondered how someone with a normal profession could even get out of bed in the mornings... It was so comfy on his plush bed that he felt his eyes become heavy.

Quickly snapping out of his trance, he rose into a sitting position and let a small yawn leave his lips. He wouldn't start work until about 8 at night, so that left him quite a bit of time to do any necessities beforehand. His fridge was still empty, the last time he checked... But he doesn't eat in his home daily. That could easily be left for another day.

Rubbing the wariness from his eyes, a knock came from his door. Salvaging the first pair of pants he saw he walked through his living room and opened his door, to see the members of his 'team' fully dressed and waiting.

"Um... Mind telling me why you both are here this early, Ming and Shaozu?" Tahno mumbled, his voice still coarse from the previous night.

Shaozu shifted his weight to his back and leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

"Boss said he needed to see us at the club right away... He didn't really say much other than it's kinda important."

With a groan, Tahno opened the door wider and allowed his teammates in while he went back to his room to change. Finding a suitable outfit, he spent about 20 minutes by his mirror in hopes to revive his signature curl. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he grabbed his keys and left the small apartment with his friends.

* * *

Even though it was the middle of Fall and the time was about 11:43, the sun still annoyed Tahno to no end. He was a nocturnal beast, much like the wolf bat, and needed to stay in when there was any source of light in the sky. His boss knew this, yet still ordered them to come in early... Which meant this was important business. That was the only reason their boss would every call for them by name, if it was important.

Shuffling through the streets, Tahno saw the same crazy man from the previous night, and attempted to avoid him at all cost. That was, until he appeared in front of him and his group and caused them to reel back in fear.

"I saw 'em, that I did! That fella in the blue suit! They did some weird moves against this one fella... Blew the spirits outta him, that's fer sure!" the man mumbled and mumbled, and Tahno couldn't help but feed into the man's ego and listen.

"You saw that? And you didn't inform the police? That's a shame on you, man." his smirk was somewhat prominent, even if he was still as drowsy as he was.

"Now listen here, sir, I did in fact tell the police! They started talkin' about some Avatar and all that whatnot, and the burly man over there kept asking if I had any photos. I told him all I know. "His finger pointed towards Bolin, and Tahno rose his brow in curiosity. After a small huff, the crazed old man nodded and crossed his arms as he began to walk back to his favorite bush.

"Tahno, we aren't really going to get wrapped up in all this, right?" Ming sighed as he brushed his fingers through his black hair.

"Of course not. Let them believe in their idiotic fantasy that the _Uh-vatar_ will save them. It's much more entertaining than watching the cops actually try to solve cases by themselves." a tired chuckle came out as he and his gang began their endeavor again back to the club.

* * *

The small club that was so crowded just the night before yet now it was desolate, save for a few workers cleaning the dance floor and the bar. Tahno waltzed in along with his comrades and almost immediately they heard their boss speaking with, what seemed like, a patron.

"I assure you, Ms. Sato, you'll get someone to accompany you around town. It's been quite some time since you last stayed here, correct?"

"Oh, you shouldn't stress yourself over it." Asami had a gentle smile as she crossed her legs, staring at the boss. "I was born here, and I think everything is the same as it was when I left. I think I'm just fine on my own-"

"Now now, a young thing like yourself is bound to get hurt in a place like this. I'm doing this for your safety. I think your company wouldn't mind the bodyguard I chose for you-

"Speak of the devil, there he is."

The boss smiled as Tahno walked in, along with Ming and Shaozu on each side. Asami turned to face them, Her hair whipping to the side and a smirk presence. Almost as a sign of endearment, Tahno replied with a matching smirk.

"'Seems we meet again, Ms. Sato." he said, breaking the small silence between the two.

"It seems so. Tahno, was it?" she replied, a tinge of coldness in her tone.

"Ah! You two have met before. That makes this much easier on my part... Tahno, you will escort Ms. Sato on her activities today. Make sure to be back promptly by 7 o'clock for a sound check. Am I clear?"

"Gotcha, boss." he curtly nodded at the man before glancing back at Asami, then gesturing towards the door. She followed him afterwards, her purse slung on her arm and her jacket in hand.

Holding the door for her, Tahno chose this opportunity to admire the great Asami Sato. She seemed to dress in many shades of reds and purples, and always wore flowy skirts and blouses. Seemed as if she wished not to be noticed, which is difficult with a face like her's. It would be hard to try and not look at her, if anything. Anything she wore would perfectly flaunt that sculpted body, even her loose skirt. Tahno couldn't help but stare, enchanted by the sight.

Asami was unaware of the man oogling behind her and took out the keys to her car. Stopping in front of it, she turned to stare at Tahno.

"Should you drive, or I?"

He glanced at the pristine new car behind her in awe. A beautiful car and a beautiful woman... He wouldn't be caught dead in the passenger seat.

"Allow me. I'm your escort, remember? It seems hardly fair forcing you to drive."

With a smile she handed him the keys then moved to the passenger side. Placing the keys in the ignition, he began to drive out of the parking lot with ease.

"Mind telling me our first stop?" he queried, eyes on the road.

"The newspaper editor. I've got an interview in five minutes-

"Say no more," he interjected." I've got this."

With that, he floored it and began swerving through the streets, and Asami latched on to the sides of her seat. Fear struck her as she prayed he wouldn't damage her new car... But he was feeling excelerated. The heat of the moment was getting to him, making his feel more and more ecstatic...

"This isn't safe...! Oh God..." she shut her eyes tightly as a speed bump came, and she suppressed the urge to scream.

Finally at their destination, he did a swift parallel park before smirking at Asami. Her chest heaved as the car stopped, and she just stared at him in fear.

"That was crazy... I think I'm going to be the driver now."

"Nah, don't worry. I just didn't want you late. These guys are a stickler when it comes to this stuff..."

Unclicking his seatbelt, he opened the car door and walked to the other side and helped Asami out. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before regaining her composure once again. With a small sigh, she began to walked in the building, Tahno following with his hands in his pockets.

They seemed to be the peak of everyone's interests as soon as they entered, the workers whispering to each other and directing their stares at them. After the secretary gawked at them for a few, Tahno cleared his throat and caught her attention.

"Um _excuse_ me, Miss? This woman is here for an interview."

"Ahhhh! Of course, of course! You are Asami Sato, I take it?" the woman seemed flabbergasted, tucking a strand behind her ear and constantly avoiding direct eye contact.

Asami simply replied with a soft smile. "That's correct."

The woman nodded and handed Asami a clipboard to sign in, then began to walked towards the office that was labeled 'Head Editor'. Popping her head in, she exchange a word or two with whoever was in there but was out of reach from Tahno and Asami.

"Have you ever done an interview before?" Asami placed the clipboard on the desk and stared up at Tahno.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Back when the club first started. It was something small, though. They might ask you much more than they asked me."

"Really? Ugh... And I'm already a little bit nervous." she bit the bottom on her rose colored lips in anxiety. Tahno quirked a brow, staring at those beautiful lips... Before he was snapped out of it by the someone else's voice.

"You've got to be kidding, right? What's 'Pretty boy' doing here?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest, Bolin standing next to her as he glanced in confusion. Tahno couldn't help but chuckle, his eyes now positioned on the tan girl in the soft blue suit. Today just got much better for him, that he was sure of.

"Oh, so you don't only play dress up in clubs? That'll make you easier to find." he leaned against the desk and Korra began to stomp over to him, her blue eyes flared.

"Korra! Are you honestly going to cause a scene right now?!"

A bald man in a beard stepped out of the office, his fedora a light red. He was obviously irritated when he heard the shouting, and only replied with a short sigh.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Sato, I'm Tenzin. I'm the head editor here, and I'm glad you could make time for this interview."

"It's alright, Tenzin. If anything, it's a bit cute." she chuckled at the two before heading into the office and Tenzin closing the door behind them. Korra scoffed and glared at Tahno, her face disgusted.

"I'm surprised, you have a girlfriend yet you still try to hit on other women. You think she'd be happy to hear about that?"

"Woah, calm down there tiger. When did I say she was my girlfriend?" he crossed his arms and gave her a condescending smirk.

"Why else would you stick so close to her? What, are you her bodyguard or something?" her glare became more pronounced the more they spoke.

"Even so, that doesn't prove a single thing. Could it be...?"

"Could it be _what_?"

His smirk grew wider as he rose his head confidently, not breaking eye contact.

"You're a jealous one. We haven't even done anything yet you're like this..."

"Like hell I am!" she shouted, her face a mere inches away from him.

"Isn't that absolutely adorable... You're jealous yet you're not even trying to win me over." he scoffed and began to laugh, Korra now fuming with hatred.

"Why would I want to win over someone like you?! I highly doubt you know how to even treat lady."

He glanced her, honestly wondering if she would dare challenge him like this. She was setting herself up for failure, and everyone knew it but her. Swiftly sliding her his hand to her lower back and placing her other thumb on her lip, he quirked a brow at her.

"Do you honestly think I don't know how? That's just foolish of you." he whispered, Korra's cheeks darkening into a pink. Shoving him off of her, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're absolutely disgusting..."

"Unfortunately, you're the only one that thinks that." he jested, and she left the building quickly. Feeling victorious, he continued to wait for Asami with a small smirk, now excited about his shift at the club later that night.


End file.
